Supernatural Drabbles
by featherkitten
Summary: Cas and Dean friendship mostly.Not slash. Rating may change.
1. Punch buggy

Castiel, Bobby, Sam and Dean were driving along the countryside. For some Sam was driving and Bobby was in the front seat.

"Punch buggies no take backs!" Dean says and punches Cas.

Cas looks at Dean confused."What's a punchbuggy?"

"It's a type of car Cas."

Then Cas started looking out Dean's window and pointing to cars. "Is that a punch buggy?"

"No that's a van."

"Is that a punch buggy?"

"No that's a truck?"

"Is that a punch buggy?"

"No that's a limo."

"Is that a punch buggy?"

Dean sighed. "Yes that's a punch buggy."

Then Cas punched Dean's shoulders. "Punch buggy no take backs!"

Sam laughed.

"It's not funny Sam."

"Oh but it is," Sam replied and he laughed again.

"Seriously Sam last time I let you drive."

"Idjits."

"I don't get the joke," Cas said.


	2. Christmas matters

I know it's out of season but here's a Christmas drabble.

* * *

"Look Cas I found an angel decoration that looks like you!"

"I don't have a halo,"Cas replied, not getting why Dean was so exicted. "Remind me what decorating a tree, egg nog and giving presents has to do with Jeseus anyway."

"Whatever I'm putting this on the tree anyway."

Later Sam walked in and looked at the tree. "Hey Cas this angel looks like you."

Cas sighed. "I fail to see why that matters."

"Ignore Cas Sammy," Dean said."He's not in a festive mood."

"This holiday makes no sense," Cas said.

"So you don't want your present Cas?" Sam asked.

"No I want my present," Cas said eagerly.

"You'll have to wait until Christmas," Dean said.

Cas pouted and then sipped on some egg nog.


	3. Aliens

"Seriously Cas how can you not like Star Trek?" Dean asked, hardly believing what he had just heard.

"For starters its very inaccurate aliens aren't like that," Cas answered.

"Aliens are real?"

Cas looked down. "I've already said too much."


	4. Sleepover

bendercatalina: thanks for the faves and alerts.

* * *

Dean walked into his room and saw Cas wearing PJs under his trench coat and sitting on Dean's bed holding popcorn and movies.

"What the hell Cas," Dean said.

"I just found about this thing friends do called sleepovers it has surprisingly little to do with sleep," Cas explained.

"That's for girls Cas."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can we still watch the movies?"

"No. Now get out of my room."

Cas reluctantly left Dean's room. He had really been looking forward to his first sleepover.


	5. Picky

chinchikurin: I didn't know that.

JeremyRennerLover: thanks for the alert.

Rojasroxs: thanks for the fave and alerts.

* * *

Dean: what's wrong Sam?

Sam: nothing.

Dean: oh come on! I'm your brother you can tell me.

Sam sighed. "I can't find a girlfriend," he admitted.

Dean: well maybe if you were less picky.

Sam: I'm picky? Did you even have a reason for dumping your last girlfriend?

Dean: she hated pie Sam. How could I be with someone like that?

Sam rolled his eyes.


	6. Forgotten detail

GabeeDoce: thanks for the alert and fave.

AngelOfTheLord3: thanks for the faves and alerts.

Spoilers for Season 8. Follows an alternative ending to season 8.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Cas had successfully closed the gates of Heaven and Hell. Pretty soon Sam was somehow brought back to life again (after all neither of the Winchester brothers seemed capable of staying dead). All was going well until they found out that they couldn't get rid of ghosts anymore.

Dean: I don't get it we burned the are we doing wrong?

Sam: we closed the gates to Heaven and Hell where are the spirits supposed to go?

Cas: we really didn't think closing Heaven and Hell though.

* * *

Maybe the souls would have gone to Purgatory. But I think that's unlikely as Purgatory is only for monsters. Or maybe closing the gates only effects the angels and demons and ghosts could still move on somehow. But I still think closing the gates would have caused problems.


	7. Leverage

"You have nothing to use against me," Dean told the impala who had recently been turned into a very attractive woman.

The impala smirked. "Dean you basically lived in me," she said."I know all of your secrets."She was pretty sure that she didn't have a mind when she was a car so how she remembered she didn't know but she remembered everything.

Dean was silent for a moment. Then he sighed and said "OK you win."

* * *

I just remembered how some people turn the impala human and thought if the impala was human Dean might be majorly screwed.


	8. Help

What if Cas got Meg pregant?

* * *

Dean: I didn't know demons and angels could have kids together.

Cas: neither did I. The child has angel blood in it the chances of Meg surving the pregancy aren't good.

Dean put his hand on Cas's shoulder. "I never liked Meg and I still don't trust her but your like a brother to me Cas so if there's anything I can do to help just ask," he said.

"Thank you but I don't think there's anything you can do."


	9. The cat

Dean felt something press against his leg and looked down to find a tabby cat. The cat looked up at Dean and meowed instantly.

"Cas!" Dean called out. Cas nervously entered the room. "I said you couldn't have a cat."

"It followed me home," Cas replied. "Can't we keep it pleeease?" Both Cas and the cat looked up at Dean pleadingly. Dean sighed.

"OK but you better take care of it," Dean said. Cas smiled widely and picked up the cat.

"I will I promise!" Cas exclaimed and then he looked at the cat and said "Come on Whiskers let's play in the garden."

"You named it Whiskers?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I was under the understanding that people usually name their cats things like that," Cas explained.

"They do. Its just-never mind just have fun with your cat." Really he had expected Cas to pick a much stranger name.

"Thank you I will." Then Cas took Whiskers to the garden.


	10. Internet witch

severinas.96: thanks I'll try to update more. Thanks for the fave and alert.

* * *

Dean: curses spread though reading YouTube comments really?

Sam: I guess witches are finally getting with the times.

Dean: so how do we catch this internet witch?

Sam: I have no idea.

* * *

This was originally supposed to be a story but I couldn't figure out a lot of the key factors like how they would catch whatever is doing it.


	11. Pie

thornybrose: thanks for the alert.

* * *

Dean: what the hell happened to the kitchen?!

Cas: you were depressed and I heard pie was tastier when it was home made.

Dean: there's a way to bake without exploding the kitchen!

Cas: I didn't explode the kitchen. Although baking was harder than I expected.

Dean: just clean up this mess.

"Don't you want some pie?"

"No way Cas, that pie looks poisionous."

Cas sighed and threw the pie in the trash. _I'm pretty sure this pie wouldn't have killed him, _Cas thought._  
_


	12. Family fued

Spoilers for the season 5. What if Adam got out of the cage?

* * *

Dean groaned. "I can't believe our own half brother is trying to kill us," he said.

"Well you did leave him stuck in the cage with Micheal and Lucifer."

"Not helping Cas."

"Maybe we can reason with him," Sam suggested. Then Adam put an axe though the door.

"That seems unlikely," Cas said.

* * *

Cas probably doesn't have his grace or something like that in this chapter so that's why he's not teleporting Sam and Dean out.


	13. Friday the 13th

thornyrose: thanks.

Ash-XP: yes it is.

Set when Sam and Dean are kids.

* * *

"Come on Sammy! Your going to be late for school."

"But its Friday the thirteenth!"

"Sammy Friday the thirteenth isn't really bad luck."

"But Dean-"

"Trust me Sammy its no more bad luck than Santa and unicorns are real."

Sam stared at Dean, shocked by what his big brother had told him. "Unicorns aren't real?"


	14. Mistletoe

servinas.96: their trying their best to stop the curses. Yeah, too bad Dean doesn't think its cute. Poor Sammy. I'm glad you have internet again and your welcome.

* * *

Dean: what type of witch makes mistletoe grow? Are we fighting Santa?

Castiel: I didn't know Santa was a witch.

Dean: he's not. I just meant-oh never mind.

Cas: I hear that its tradition to kiss under the mistletoe.

Dean: kiss me and your a dead man Cas.

Cas: but I'm an angel.

Dean: just shut up and help me gank this witch.


	15. Marshmallows

gothichic: thanks for the fave.

* * *

Sam and Dean were roast marshmallows using the stove.

"What are you two doing?" John asked them and Dean was afraid that they were in trouble.

"Camping!" Sam exclaimed gleefully."Do you want to join?"

"Sure, pass me a marshmallow."

* * *

I used to roast marshmallows over the stove when I had a gas stove. I put the marshmallows on chopsticks but Sam and Dean probably use forks.


	16. Years later

A much older Sam and Dean stood around the impala and drank beer.

"Well Sammy we've saved the world yet again," Dean said. "If we don't both get into Heaven I'm going to kick God's ass."

"Here's to the world not ending," Sam replied and he clinked beer bottles with Dean. "How many times have we saved the world anyway? I lost count."

Dean snorted. "It figures that you would keep count. I figure at least a hundred times by now."

Sam sighed. "We need a vacation."

"I'll drink to that." Dean drank the rest of his bottle. "You know I've never been to Disney World."

* * *

Once again the world was saved by the Winchester brothers!

I don't know where Cas is in the time line of this drabble. Hopefully he's not doing something he'll regret later.


	17. Wings

MidnightMeli: thanks I try my best. Thanks for the fave.

severinas.96: that's OK. I'm glad you have internet again and I hope you liked the drabbles. If anyone deserves a vacation they do. Dean was probably right about the world wanting to off itself.

Kayliepillihp: thanks for the alert.

* * *

"Cas what are you doing?" Dean asked as he struggled to walk though the cans that littered the floor.

"Trying to get my wings back, obviously," Cas replied before chugging another can of Redbull. Dean laughed. "I don't understand the joke."

"Cas you Redbull doesn't really give you wings, it's just a gimmick to get you to buy the product."

Cas scowled. "I hate false advertising." Dean laughed again.


	18. Sleep

severinas.96: I figure he'd probably be able to consume a ridiculous amount and then he'd get really hyper.

Feeblyplatypus: thanks for the fave and alert.

TobiHeartsYou: thanks for the alert.

* * *

Sammy cried and since he couldn't fall asleep anyway Dean decided to check on him. Sammy's room was closer to his than his parents' were so it didn't take long for Dean to get there and once he was he stopped at Sammy's crib. Sammy stopped crying and looked at Dean who looked back at him.

"I'd tell you off for waking me but I couldn't sleep," Dean said. "You know your actually kind of cute when your not crying." Even though it was too dark to see it Dean was postive that Sammy smiled. Dean smiled back and suddenly he was tired and Sammy's crib looked pretty comfy. "Move over Sammy." He climbed into the crib and lay down next to his brother.

Mary and John later found Dean and Sam sleeping together in the crib. They slept like that until morning and after Mary died Dean still sometimes crawled into Sammy's crib and slept peacefully next to his baby brother.


	19. Cards

Set in season 7. I think this might be a crack!fic

* * *

Sam: no Luficer you cannot play cards with me!

Luficer: why not!

Sam: because your the devil and just a figment of my imagination.

Luficer: then imagine yourself losing to me! I wanna play!

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe if he just ignored him he'd go away.

Luficer: listen to me Sammy! I wanna play! Oh your no fun.


	20. Blanket

Tinychance: thanks for the fave.

* * *

Dean and Sam had gotten a room with only one bed after some arguing they agreed on sharing the bed.

"Dean stop hogging the blanket!"

"But I'm cold!"

"So am I!" Sam tried to tug the blanket out of Dean's hands but Dean wouldn't let go. Dean ended up with the blanket but also fell off the bed. Sam laughed.

"Not funny Sammy."

* * *

I've been thinking about how Sam and Dean's motel room always has two beds. I haven't ever been to a motel but I'm pretty sure most motels would have one bed per room in real life. Maybe I'm wrong but I still wonder if they've ever had to share a bed.


	21. Pick up lines

severinas.96: thanks, its good to know you like the chapters.

I've thought of a few Supernatural pick up lines. They don't seem to have been thought of by anyone before me but its hard to make sure. Also I'm not sure if the first one makes sense.

* * *

1. I'd impala you.

2. Do you want to see what else the pizza man taught me?

3. For you I'd fall from Heaven.

4. You don't need a devil's trap to make me stay.


	22. Wingman

Guest: your welcome.

Guest: sorry I didn't mean to offend you. Maybe I should have put a warning in the chapter.

tealrose: it's Dean's most useful pick up line. Poor Adam. Yeah it would. Thanks I will keep going. Thanks for the faves and alert.

severinas.96: thanks. Its a pity no one would understand them.

* * *

"Hey Cas I need you to be my wingman."

"But if I became a man I wouldn't have my wings anymore."

Dean sighed. "That's not what a wingman is. Look all you have to do is help me pick up chicks." Later Dean would wonder why he thought having Cas as his wingman was a good idea.

* * *

I'm sorry its so short. I might add stuff to this chapter when my brain is working better.


	23. Know

severinas.96: I would too, he's so adorable and sexy.

* * *

"Geez Cas you've spent decades watching this planet how do you not know about any of this stuff?" Dean demanded.

"I was too busy focusing on important historical events like all the wars humanity has had," Cas replied.

"He does have a point," Sam said.

"Shut up Sammy."


	24. Scratch

ladydeath07: thanks. I hope you agree that a half demon half angel child would be pretty cool. Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed the conversation. :) That seems like the most likely reason.

Lewlou15: oh good I was worried that one doesn't make any sense. Thanks. Thanks for the fave and alert.

severinas.96: lots of things are important.

Follows the plot of chapter 9

* * *

"And this is Dean's baby which obviously isn't a baby at all. I have no idea why he calls it that."

"Cas what are you doing?"

"I'm just showing Mittens around. Say hi to Dean Mittens." Mittens mewed in response and Dean resisted the urge to pet her.

"Don't let Mittens scratch my baby."

"I won't." After Dean left he told Mittens "Next I'll show you Sam and his laptop you can't scratch either of those or any of the books."


End file.
